When Englands not here
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: Colony!America is all alone after his nanny left him. Alone and hungry the child goes off to the garden in hopes of finding food. the weather might make him regret not letting himself starve till england gets home. 2phetalia


yup, I'm on a 2phetalia fix... darn them evil good looking men and adorable colonys~

Hetalia/2phetalia dont belong to me and never will... :(

* * *

><p>The small auburn haired child was sitting on the windowsill to his bedroom. It was supposed to be around five, but all he could see was pitch black. The dark clouds had come during the night and had stayed well passed their welcome. He was supposed to go great England when his ship arrived today. But now thanks to the weather, he was sure the other wouldn't be arriving till possibly tomorrow.<p>

Giving the sky a glare the red eyed boy had climbed off his windowsill and stormed out of the room. He was home alone, his nanny having giving up about a week ago on him. Woman didn't even bother to make him any food before she left, so he had to fend for himself. There was no food in the house he could easily eat; he would have to cook it. But there was the problem, he didn't know how to use the stove.

Rubbing his growling stomach he went going towered the back door. Maybe if he was quick, he could go to the garden and get some berries before it started raining. Grabbing a small cloak he went slipping it on as he got on his tip toes to open the back door. Immediately it flew open as the wind nearly knocked the boy onto his back.

Frowning he went taking a deep breath he pulled the cloak closely to himself as he went heading out the door. The wind was powerful and he had to try his best to keep from getting pushed around. The garden was a walk away, but with this wind it would take longer than usual. Stupid nanny, he didn't even do anything wrong to her! Not his fault she fell down the flight of stairs and broke her hip. Old lady had it coming to her, refusing to tell him a bed time story.

Biting down on his lip he lowered his head and dug his feet harder into the ground. The wind was getting stronger and he could have sworn he felt a raindrop hit his head. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself he pushed on, driven by hunger. Trying his hardest before the wind had won. A powerful gust sent the boy stumbling backwards as he went looking around for shelter and spotted a familiar large tree. Moving over to it instantly as he curled up into a tight little ball underneath it.

Body shaking as rain began falling from the darkened heavens as he bit his lip. America shouldn't have come out here; he should have gone through another day and starved till England came home. Trying to curl up on his already drenched cloak he tucked his knees closely to his body. Shaking as the cold went straight through him he couldn't help but try and look around. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He couldn't even see the candles that light up his house anymore.

"England…" a cough had escaped his lips as he tried getting up. Looking around as he tried to gain a sense of direction. The large tree was between his house and the garden that he knew for sure. But which way was back to his house? That he had no clue and went off in the direction that 'seemed' right.

The rain came down harder and it was nearly blinding the boy. Squinting his eyes as he hurried along, trying to get to his home as quickly as possible. But running along the wet grass was never a good idea, considering he wasn't even sure if this was the right way.

Slipping on the grass under him, he hit the floor and began rolling down hill. Cries of fear and pain escaped him as he was unable to stop his momentum. His cloak ripping right off his body as it snagged on something, leaving him rolling downhill in nothing but his now stained nightgown.

His screams had blocked out the fast approaching sound of running water as the next thing he knew, he was engulfed in ice cold darkness. The rivers current was fast and relentless, making the boys futile attempts at trying to get his head above water useless. His limbs were going numb quickly as he was choking on water. Being rushed down the current he had tried to grab onto anything he possibly could, only to have it slip through his fingers.

He was going to die here, and it was all that nanny's fault. He was supposed to be at the docks, eagerly waiting for England to get off his boat smiling like always for him.

Body managing to hit a fallen tree he tried desperately to cling to it for dear life. The frigid water threatening to pull him back under and into the abyss. Trying to scream out for help, but nothing escaped his lips. He couldn't feel his body anymore, only the pressure of the water that was dragging him down inch by inch. Eyes closing as his grip on the tree trunk loosened. He didn't hear the sound of foot steps fast approaching or the sound of splashing water…Everything was just so cold and dark for him.

* * *

><p>He could have sworn he was in heaven and if he was. He was okay with that. England had told him plenty of stories about loving, kind, gentle angels. His body was so warm, and there was the smell of something wonderful in the air. It reminded him of stew, freshly made with all the vegetables and a tiny bit of meat. Maybe angel's liked stew too?<p>

Eyes slowly opening as he took in his surroundings. No this wasn't heaven at all, it was his bedroom. He was under a large thick wool blanket, and was out of his wet night gown. Trying to learn up some as he whimpered, his whole body was achy. Gazing around as he saw his bedroom door was open some, trying to wonder why. Did the nanny decide to come back and take care of him?

He heard foot steps as he went managing to lean up with a small bite of his lower lip. Oh was he going to give that nanny a mouthful when he saw her. About ready to give her a what for before he froze, eyes widening. No this wasn't the nanny at all!

"Oh you're awake? You had me so worried America."

It was England! The strawberry blond had made his way into the room with a tray in his hand, and in that tray… yup it was food! America tried getting out of bed, only to have England gently push him back down as he went shaking his head.

"Stay in bed America, I brought you some stew to warm you up." He said gently sitting down beside the other as he moved the tray to his lap.

"When did you get back?! I thought for sure the rain would keep you away for another day!" He never had been so happy before in his whole life, England was home! And with freshly made warm stew! Hands moving over as he grabbed the spoon and began eating the stew happily, enjoying the large chunks of vegetables and meat.

"I got back this morning actually, I was getting some supplies in town when I ran into your nanny… Silly thing really, the woman was alone without you." He rubbed the boys head softly. "She seemed very shocked to see me, and had told me how she had broken her hip… She seemed perfectly capable of walking to me."

Eyes glistening in the dim light of the candle he just watched his colony, who was downing the stew like he hadn't eaten in days. Just as he thought, that nanny was useless. A poor judgment on his part letting that vile woman have the privilege of looking after America.

The small colony went shivering some as he sipped the last of the juices, finding an odd bitterness in it. Not giving it a second thought he went curling up some as he gazed up at the other, eyes filled with so much love for him. He was finally home with him, everything would be okay now.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please England?"

"Of course." He went moving the tray towered the night table as he took off his shoes. Moving the blanket back he snuggled into the sheets with the child, who had curled up instantly against the others chest. Head nuzzling into the familiar warmth of the other as he let out a sigh. England's hand moved over as he rubbed the others head, just watching as the poor exhausted boy had quickly fell asleep.

That accursed nanny, such a useless woman. She never had any of her own children and he had pitied her well enough to let her take care of his own. Well at least she had done one thing right. His hand moved to the back of the boys head rubbing it as he closed his eyes, that she will feed his America for days to come~


End file.
